


Falling For You

by kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Leaf piles, M/M, Playful Lance, Smitten Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/pseuds/kayleeschuyler
Summary: Keith and Lance have been dating for what felt like a lifetime, yet in reality it had only been 6 months.  Keith knew that Lance was the one for him but he wasn't quite sure how to tell him.  Can an innocent walk through Central Park be the perfect place for such a confession?  And what does a groundskeeper named Iverson, Mama McClain being a rebel and a gif of a golden retriever have to do with it all?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution to the 4 Seasons of Klance Zine. I was given the season of Autumn and the prompt A Walk Though A Park. I of course could not resist the temptation of give Keith and Lance a fluffy, emotional, fun filled adventure featuring smitten Keith, rebel Mama McClain and Lance as the golden retriver jumping into leaves gif.

The autumn air was crisp against Keith’s face as he walked through the gates of Central Park. The trees all around him were already showing that the end of the season was upon them, with the red and orange leaves starting to fall by the thousands every day. For a guy who had grown up in rural Texas, this was a sight that was still as jaw dropping as it was the first time he had seen it over five years earlier.

A tug on his hand caused him to rip his eyes away from the ever shrinking foliage and to focus on the main reason he was even at the park today. Lance, his boyfriend of six months, had started to speed up in what was supposed to be a leisurely stroll for their anniversary. Keith could still hardly believe that they had been together for so long, and yet it felt as if Lance had always been in his life forever.

They had met the previous spring when they had both attended an open mic night at their local bar. Lance had been accompanying a lot of the regular performers on his keyboard, while Keith, who was a first timer at this particular bar, had sung a few different pieces from his growing repertoire. Keith had struggled to keep his eyes off the beautiful man who had sat up on the stage for a majority of the evening, except for when his services were not required, and could then be found having a drink at the bar.

After performing his third song of the evening, Keith had decided that he was going to pluck up the courage to go up and speak to the man who had been distracting him all evening. He had chosen to go with the tried and true method of trying to buy him a drink, no one had ever called Keith a smooth operator, and had failed miserably when he realised that Lance wasn’t even drinking alcohol. Supposedly he was a musician who refused to perform when under the influence of liquor.

It had taken an embarrassingly long time for Keith to stop stuttering and figuratively putting his foot in his mouth for Lance to break his stoic look of haughtiness and burst out into laughter. Somehow, he had found Keith’s attempt at flirting cute and had given him a chance to have a second attempt when he had given him his number, since he was technically working that night.

Keith had panicked so much on how long he was supposed to wait to call Lance after that night, that his older brother Shiro had taken his phone away from him and dialed Lance’s number himself. After quietly hissing threats of bodily harm to his brother, Keith had frozen at the sound of Lance’s voice. It wasn’t until Lance almost hung up, after assuming it was a prank call, that Keith managed to squeak out that he was calling him back after the evening prior.

Keith smiled as he led Lance over the bridge and towards the open grassland ahead. He was so nervous over what he had to tell Lance that he wanted to almost, butter him up in advance with the romantic walk, just in case he didn't feel the same way.

The truth was that Keith loved Lance. He loved him with all of his heart and it was a feeling that he hadn't truly felt in a very long time. It was why he had turned to his singing when he was younger, it was a way for him to emote how he felt, the lyrics seeming to come alive when he sang.

He had been tempted to confess while singing, it wouldn't have been out of character for him to do so, but Keith felt that Lance deserved something a bit more intimate. Something that he could look back on and remember with a smile.

As they arrived at the grassland, it was full of people sunbathing in the ever shortening daylight. Families, couples, people with their dogs and even buskers trying to make a quick buck. Keith gently pulled Lance over to where one musician, a young woman with a violin, was playing Vivaldi's Autumn. With a soft smile, Keith pulled out his wallet and threw in a few dollars, understanding the need to come out and perform in a park to make ends meet.

It was then that he realised that Lance seemed to be vibrating next to him. Keith turned to see what could possibly be causing him to act like that when Lance took off screaming.

"LEAF PILE!"

Keith watched on in shock as his twenty year old boyfriend proceeded to sprint at top speed past three families, and leapt straight into a pile of freshly raked leaves. Keith lost sight of Lance as he was temporarily buried in the pile, with other leaves that had been displaced from the violent movement, slowly floating back down onto the ground.

As Keith crept up to the pile, he spotted Lance's head pop up as he took a deep breath and smiled back up at Keith. Keith tried to keep a stern look on his face as he glared down at Lance, who was supposed to be an adult.

"What was that?" Keith asked.

Lance only smiled in response as he grabbed a handful of leaves and tried to toss them in Keith's face. They didn't even manage to get close as Keith bent down to try and pull Lance up out of his pile. But as soon as he was half way down, Lance grabbed his arm and yanked on it, causing Keith to yelp and fall down into the pile as well.

"Seriously Lance?" Keith groaned as he closed his eyes and took a moment to catch his breath from the fall. "Are you a child or an adult?"

"A child," Lance said cheerfully, as he rolled over to lay on his stomach.

"But why did you have to pull me down as well?"

Lance shifted again to rest on his elbows as he looked at Keith, his face now upside down, "Because I wanted to show you something. Open your eyes and look at the sky."

Keith started to contemplate why he loved Lance so much, but he did as he was asked and was shocked into silence as he was met with the most beautiful view. Backed by the clear blue sky and the changing leaves, Lance's face was glowing as he grinned down at Keith, his expression hopeful and brilliant.

"Well? What do you think?"

Keith tried to think of how to put how the view made him feel into words, or at least words that made sense. It was like he was looking at an angel, some ethereal being who had been sent to Earth for the sole purpose of blessing Keith’s life. The way that the sunbeams haloed around Lance’s face, the soft breeze caressing his hair and shifting it slightly, the echo of his laughter and the sparkle of mischief in his eyes, made Keith’s heart burst with love.

“I love you.”

There was a moment where the only sound was of the children playing and the birds singing in the main grassland of the park where they lay. Keith swore he could hear his heart beating rapidly as the terror of not having Lance say it back started to kick in. He had been wanting to say those three words for so long, and now that he had, he was scared to death that he had spoken too soon, that he had chased Lance away from his life by being so impulsive. In his panic, Keith had failed to notice Lance flip over and face him as they still lay in the pile of dying leaves.

“You love me?” Lance spoke quietly, as if unsure of what he had heard.

Keith allowed himself to open his eyes and look over at the man who had stolen his heart months ago, “With everything that I am. Lance you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I needed to let you know how much I care for you.”

Keith was unprepared to have a lapful of Lance as he scrambled to support the lanky boy’s limbs from overcorrecting and falling over. They now lay face to face with Lance hovering over Keith’s face. “I love you too Keith. I think I fell in love with you the night we met but I was so scared that you didn’t feel the same way.”

“I will always love you Lance, to the end of the universe and back.” Keith tightened his grip on Lance’s hips, “I am so happy that you feel the same.”

As Lance started to lean in, his eyes closing and his lips puckering, a loud shout broke the bubble they had both been inhabiting.

“DAMNIT MCCLAIN! GET OUT OF MY LEAVES!”

They both scrambled up in shock, Lance now sitting directly on Keith’s lap as they saw a man armed with an eyepatch and pitchfork storming towards them. “Lance?” Keith asked as he felt the other boy jolt up and pull him to his feet. “What is going on? Who is he?”

“Iverson!” Lance yelled cheerfully as he started to run and drag Keith along with him, “The groundskeeper here. He is very particular about his leaf piles and seems to have an issue when I jump in them.”

Keith frowned as he wondered aloud, “How many times have you done this for him to know you by name?”

Lance laughed, “Oh I have been doing this since I was 5 years old but my mama has been doing this since she was a teen herself. It’s almost a family tradition by now!”

As they raced off through the park Keith could only marvel at Lance’s joy that seemed to seep from every pore of his being. This was the man he had fallen in love with. This was the man who he knew he would do anything for. This is the man who he was going to marry one day. And Keith, he was happy that he had fallen in love on that fateful day six months ago.


End file.
